


一包蜜饯

by yinyuanwuweibing



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinyuanwuweibing/pseuds/yinyuanwuweibing
Summary: lyts真是操碎了心。





	一包蜜饯

晏殊平日对着外人不苟言笑，但对着阿毛总归不会死死绷着一张臭脸。而此刻晏殊的心情显然糟糕到了极点，他拽着阿毛的手劲颇大，半强迫地把还在妄图装哭的小霸刀推到床上。本来阿毛还刻意用委屈的嗓音喊了两句晏殊，见他不搭理倒真有些委屈了。  
这时晏殊忽然伸手将阿毛揉进自己怀里，阿毛心头一喜，以为这一茬就此揭过，甚至开始琢磨晚饭吃什么，还没高兴多久，就察觉到晏殊在拆他的腰带。  
“你不会想在这种地方……！”

“不许动。”  
晏殊身上还带着一路奔波过来的热气，但语调却是冰冷的，怀里的人显然被这一声命令弄得瑟缩了一下，不敢再做出什么推拒的动作。晏殊一副不大相信小霸刀乖顺的样子，他趁阿毛尚未反应过来，将其双臂背过身后，拿拆下的腰带在被迫并拢的小臂处死死缠紧。  
“不可挣开。”  
若说方才的怀抱还留有几分缱绻，眼下晏殊的动作就显得十分无情，他直接把人翻了个面，强迫对方摆出跪趴的姿势，然后将他下身的衣物除个一干二净。  
阿毛把抗议的声音压在喉间，不敢大声指责晏殊，他把脸埋在柔软的被褥里，仿佛小兽咕噜咕噜一般小声嘟囔着晏殊的不是。

这样的姿势对阿毛来说终究是少了几分安全感，他和晏殊往日肌肤相亲之时总是面对着面，他一定要瞧着晏殊那分明的眉眼，在那张倨傲的脸上找到仅在此刻会有的动情模样，他才会满足地凑过去含住那抿紧的唇。  
偏偏晏殊将他摆弄成这样的姿势后，单手摁住小霸刀不让他轻易翻过身来，另一手就开始在床头的柜子翻找着什么东西，弄得丁铃当啷动静很大。  
晏殊找齐了东西，摁着阿毛的手也没松开。阿毛只能瞧见眼前酡红的被褥，与目不能视几乎无差，而晏殊已经毫不客气地找准位置将一指缓缓侵入了那后穴之中。虽说晏殊被怒气搅浑了脑子，但扩张还是如往常一般做的缓慢且细致，平日阿毛切磋比武时受了小伤可以一声不吭，却在这种时候嚎的仿佛上刑，所以晏殊从来都是耐着性子做足了前戏才将自己的东西埋进小霸刀的身体里。  
或许是因为晏殊的动作变得温柔起来，阿毛渐渐安下心，结果做完扩张之后抵在他穴口处的不是往常那个炙热的东西，那个冰凉且坚硬的玩意儿顺着脂膏的润滑进入到甬道之中，阿毛被这突如其来的凉意刺激的不轻，下意识想将那东西从后穴中弄出去。  
晏殊却把那粗长的玉势送的更深，阿毛从未见识过这种手段，慌张的连话都说不清，求饶混在呜咽里，听起来十分可怜。晏殊一松开手，阿毛便挣扎着想坐起身 ，晏殊拿过一段红绸将他脚腕缚好，随后把人捞进了自己的怀里。

“知道这是什么吗？”  
晏殊握着那玉势的根部，只轻轻触碰几下，阿毛方才还紧绷的身子随着这毫无规律的顶弄迅速瘫软下来，这东西终归是死物，又硬邦邦的，留在那柔软的腔壁内自然硌得慌，阿毛疼的直往晏殊怀中钻。  
“别……疼……晏殊别弄了，嗯……好疼！”  
许是恐惧放大了疼痛，阿毛大气不敢出一下，憋得身子像熟透的虾，汗珠从脖颈一路滚到胸膛，他只觉得自己就是那案板上的鱼，被晏殊摁着，要将他浑身上下的鱼鳞刮干净才罢休一般。  
“没事儿，不疼了。”  
晏殊安抚似地低头吻了吻阿毛的脸颊，却还是不肯将那玉势抽出，反而使了巧劲一下一下顶的更深，阿毛发出一声悲鸣，开始止不住的喘息。原本还在阿毛红透的面颊上流连的晏殊换了目标，他轻轻拽着阿毛的马尾，迫使他微微仰头，露出脆弱的喉结。晏殊先是在那脖颈上吮吸了一番，留下了一摸暧昧的红痕，随后化作一头衔住猎物的狮子，对着猎物那喉结啃咬上去。  
“呜……”  
哪怕晏殊从头到尾都没有用上力气，但身上最薄弱之处被他人挟制住的滋味必然不好受，阿毛连挣扎也做不到，他鼻头泛起了酸，眼泪开始扑打扑打往下掉。

这回终于不是装哭了。  
晏殊松开对他的钳制，自己的目的已达成了大半，是时候好好敲打一下这个居然敢进花楼的小霸刀。  
“这些都是花楼里才有的东西，它们会让你很难受，看你以后还敢来不？”  
过了被那玉势折腾的死去活来的时期，在晏殊颇为熟练的手法之下，阿毛竟也觉出异样的快感，那些酥酥麻麻的滋味一路攀附上他的脊背，令他不住发出一些细碎的呻吟。晏殊低声叹了口气，将那玉势取了出来。  
“我就是太心软，对你太好了……”  
好不容易被伺候的有些舒服的小霸刀忽然被剥夺了快感，后穴一阵空虚。他是个嘴硬的，平日也很少主动向晏殊求欢，眼下他渴求晏殊能进入他，狠狠填满他的身体，但羞于开口，只好在晏殊的胸前一顿乱蹭，还把鼻涕眼泪糊了对方一身。  
“说话，”晏殊的手在阿毛的大腿根部附近摩挲，“你瞧瞧你这是求人的态度吗？”

“求……求你。”  
言语中满是小心翼翼和委屈，到底是和装哭不太一样，一时间晏殊险些把持不住自己想将人一把摁在床上提枪就上的冲动，他稳住思绪，将自己下身的衣物也除去，但并没有按照阿毛的想法来做。  
“求人的时候应该喊什么？”  
“哥……哥哥，”阿毛抽噎着，一句话要分好多次才能完整讲出来，“好哥哥，求你……填满我……”  
“好，那我就勉为其难帮你一下。”

晏殊解开阿毛腿上的束缚，让他跨坐在自己身上，而自己那物早就被怀里的小霸刀蹭的来了感觉，他掐着阿毛的腰，竟是要扶着他坐着吞下自己的阳物。哪怕是被手指和玉势开拓过，这样的姿势都不会太轻松，在那被玉势肆虐过后有些红肿的后穴吞下那炙热滚烫的性器之时，阿毛疼的甚至跪不稳，晏殊感受到了，赶紧松开了阿毛手上的腰带，让他抱着自己，同时还往床边挪了几寸，好让阿毛的双腿能自然垂下。  
阿毛几乎将浑身的重量都依附在晏殊的身上，他死死搂着晏殊，仿佛要把自己揉进去一般。那东西进去了大半，阿毛在晏殊的支撑下总算把自己混乱的气息调整过来，努力将最后一点吃下。  
“哼嗯……”  
阿毛已经没有一丝一毫的力气，软的好似没有骨头，晏殊知道他已经快到极限，于是也不磨蹭，在那温热的甬道内畅行无阻地驰骋起来，每一下都精准的撞击在那敏感之处。而此番姿势给了阿毛一种几乎抵到胃的错觉，他在这种持续的顶峰中两眼发白，双腿无意识地挣动几下，最后生生被晏殊顶到释放了自己。  
感觉到阿毛率先泄了身，晏殊也没停下自己的动作，又顶弄了好几十回，迫着阿毛嘴里哭喊着不行不要好哥哥放过他，才终于交待了自己的欲望。

阿毛的腰间全是红色的掐痕，嗓子都哭哑了，看起来好不可怜。晏殊将他扶起来，自己换了个坐姿，好让阿毛能完全依靠在自己怀中休息，原本阿毛觉着自己应是累得能直接昏睡过去，结果晏殊刚放过他，那腹中的饥饿感又开始折磨着他。  
小霸刀撇撇嘴，还未开口讨要吃食，晏殊就已经取出一包蜜饯，喂到阿毛的嘴边。

“本来想着回去路上给你带些好吃的，你看你非要闹这一出，这下学乖了没？”  
阿毛想着拿人手短吃人嘴软，他大人不记小人过，不和这个爱吃飞醋的弟弟计较。吃完晏殊喂他的一整包蜜饯之后，他闭上眼睛，在晏殊的怀中沉沉睡去。


End file.
